Back, Alive
by EpPeep123
Summary: Rose, Jack, Amy, and Rory are plopped into the universe of the Hunger Games, all memories of their adventures with the Doctor wiped, for the 100th Annual games. And you know what that means... an extra special games: The Quarter Quell! 10 will show up... eventually.
1. Prologue

Ages:

Rose: 25

Her twins: 9

* * *

"Sweeties! Time to go to the reaping!"

My two little boys scurry around the corner, all dressed up. "You look wonderful," I say. We head out the door, where Jack is waiting for us. I smile at him and take his arm. We walk to the center of town.


	2. The Reaping

As we walk through the square, we see Amy, Rory, and their daughters Samantha, Martha, Julia, and Ella coming towards us. Jack smiles and waves. Samantha's face lights up as she runs to us. She is 12, just old enough for the reaping, but against her parent's will she has taken out 5 tesserae to support her little sisters so she is in the bowl 6 times.

"Aunt Rose! Uncle Jack! So nice to see you again!" she says. Our two families are so close that she regards us as one big family. "And you two!" she squeals, picking up Will and John.

"Sammy!" yells John. "You're squishing us!" yells Will. "Oops!" she giggles. "Sam," says Rory. "You'd better get into your _pen _now." He says the word _pen_ with such unusual resentment that a scared Samantha merely pecks each of the little boys on the cheek before scurrying into the roped-off area for 12-year-olds.

The crowd goes quiet as the drums start up. Bump-bump-bump-bump. Bump-bump-bump-bump. Bump-bump-bump-bump. The drums stop when President Saxon steps up on stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, today is a very special day. It marks the reaping for the 100th annual Hunger Games," he says. The crowd stays silent. "Our _dear_ Effie Trinket is in bed with the 'flu, I'm afraid, so I will be puling the names."

I look over at Jack. His face is twisted with anger.

"Snap out of it, Jack!" I mutter.

His face softens a little as he looks at Samantha. "OK," he says.

On the stage, Saxon has pulled a card out of his little box. "For the One Hundredth Annual Hunger Games, also known as the 4th Quarter Quell, it shall be known that those who shall be reaped are... the parents of any child over the age of eight."

I looked at Amy in disbelief. Four-year-old Martha, seven-year old Ella, and ten-year-old Julia cling to Amy.

My boys stand there in shock.

How could he be so cruel?

"Ladies first!" cries Saxon, just like Effie Trinket. He reaches into the glass bowl and pulls out...

"Amelia Pond!"

"Amy!" I cry without thinking. "Amy!"

I cling to Rory and Jack as Amy walks up the steps to her probable doom.

"Well, congrats to Mrs. Pon-"

"WAIT!"

Everyone, including Jack and Rory, looks shocked as the scream escapes my lips.

"Rose, what-" says Jack.

I shove them aside, stepping forward. "I volunteer."

"No! Rose!" screams Rory, attempting to hold me back. I shove him off me and continue to walk. When I get to the stage, Amy is still standing there. I take her hands. "You're free."

"You'd really do this for me?" she asked, dripping with tears.

"Of corse, Amy! We're almost like sisters!"

She rushes forward to embrace me. I hold her for a minute, then give her a gentle push. "Go on."

"Well, congrats to- What's your name?"

"Rose Tyler."

"Well, Rose Tyler, congratulations! You are District 10's tribute for this years Games!"

Congratulations? It's not like I won anything.

"And now for the boys!"

Uh-oh. Who am I going to have to kill?

I shake myself. I'm turning vicious already.

Saxon reaches into the glass bowl. "Rrrrrory Pond!"

"NO!" I scream! Not him!

Rory walks up to the podium. No one volunteers for him.

"Well, congrats to our two tributes from... Diiistrict 10!"


	3. Goodbyes

I lie on a white couch, in a small, cell-like room. The door swings open and Will and John rush in. They jump on me and hug me. I weakly smile and methodically pat their heads, all the time staring at the wall.

Jack comes over to my side. "Honey?" He snaps his fingers in front of my face. "Rose?"

I shake myself mentally. "Yes, sweetie?"

"Good." He smiles. "You _are_ mobile after all!"

"Mommy! We don't want you to go away!" comes a little voice from my side. I look down and see John looking up at me, those beautiful brown eyes of his slowly filling up with tears. I grab him and Will and hold them close, the tears finally beginning to flow. "I love you, sweethearts. I love you more than the world."

I turn to Jack and hold out my hand. He nods and puts the scissors in them. I take the scissors and cut off a long lock of my blonde hair. I give it back to Jack with the scissors. I look at him, and he draws me in for a long, passionate kiss. When we break apart, I plant a small peck on each of my son's heads as Peacekeepers enter the room and take them away from me.

Once alone, I start to cry. A moment later, the door opens. I look up and see Amy standing there. "Oh, Amy."

"Rose Tyler Harkness. Oh, Rose."

"I'll win for you, alright? More than anything I would win for. I'll win for you and Jack, for John and Will, for Samantha, Julia, Ella, and Martha. I will win."

She pulls away. "The thing is..."

"What?"

"My husband."

"Oh my-"

I reach out my hand to her. She slaps it away.

"Amy!"

"How dare you? Rose Tyler, how dare you? Would you really kill my husband?"

"No- I mean y- I mean, I don't-"

"Don't lie to me."

"You can't blame me for wanting to win!"

"How can I say 'I hope you'll win' when it means my husband has to die?"

"I never asked you to say that!"

"Tell the truth. You expected me to say that, didn't you?"

I was silent. The truth was, I did. I had completely forgotten about Rory.

"Hmph. I thought so!"

She slapped me across the face.

"Don't forget, Amy, I was the one who volunteered for you in the first place, so you wouldn't have to kill your stupid husband!"

"Yeah, right."

"Well why else would I volunteer?"

Amy stood there with all kinds of emotions running over her face. Finally, she spun on her heel and walked out the door.

"No! Stay! Please stay!" But she was gone.

I collapsed onto the couch, crying.


	4. Him

"Rose! Rose!"

From the back of my mind, I hear a voice. And it sounds familiar.

A man swims into view, out of focus. I can make out the spiky hair, the serious face, the blue suit, the thick-rimmed glasses, the trench coat. Nothing more.

He calls my name.

I feel like I've met him before. An unidentifiable, long-lost aching. An emptiness. Sometimes it feels like friendship but tonight it feels different.

Is it love?

The man slowly fades, but before he leaves completely, he promises to find me and _"take me back to the.." _

The last word is snuffed out by the sound of the waking world I am slowly rejoining, but for a moment it sounds like... "Tarr-diss"?


	5. Memories

I step onto the float. Rory steps up beside me. I see he is wearing a blue suit and a brown trench coat. I nearly pass out again, why I don't know. "This evening is so strange," I mutter. Then the float begins to move.

I clench Rory's hand, and it feels so right. Because of the outfit, and mine. I feel sadness coming over me again. As we come into the light, I wave at the crowd without seeing them. I am thinking of the man- the man from my dreams. Who is he?

"Doctor."

The word flows through my mind, in my own voice, over and over again. In different inflections, some a scream, some a whisper, some a happy shout, some a sob. But all with the same note of loving care. Pictures flash through my mind. A cat, a spaceship, a giant pit, a screwdriver with a little light on the end, and a beach. When the last image pops into my mind, it is all I can do not to start bawling, though I don't know why. I think to look over at Rory. He looks as if he's struggling with all the same emotions as I am.

The ride ends, and I shakily step off the float. Rory and I are taken to our separate rooms. I undress, wash the gold off my face, and climb into bed.

I wake up in the dead of night, startled by a sensation on my shoulder. Eyes half-open, I sleepily turn my head to find the strangely familiar dream-man stroking my hair gently and lovingly. I blink, and he seems to have vanished.

I smile, feeling weirdly comforted, and drop off to sleep.


	6. Reality Shatters, or Training Me Up

Fantina ushers us into the training room. After explaining what we are to do, she sets us free. I go straight to the weapons. All there is is a rack of futuristic blasters. My mind suddenly wanders what feels like back, into visions that seem strangely familiar.

Having a blaster around my neck.

Looking up and seeing him.

The man from my dream.

My reality is decomposing.

Help.

HELP!

In the vision, I run towards the man. I am caught up in his embrace. And it feels good and right. And something else... racey?

I shake my head to clear it. But the vision won't stop. It jumps, and now I am on a beach with two dream-men. The one in blue murmurs something in my ear, and then we are kissing. The kiss becomes more passionate as the vision fades...

I pick up a blaster. A target rolls out of the wall, shaped like a salt shaker.

"W-what is that a paper cutout of?" I ask Fantina.

"I think that's called a dolluk or something. They are the creatures of legend that brought down the mighty nation of Ussa long ago. An alien race..." She rolls her eyes. "A bunch of hokey claptrap if you ask me."

I shrug, and blast the thing, shattering it to bits. I work for an hour and get better and better.

Soon, Fantina calls a lunch break. I sit with the tributes from District 2, named Myrte and Liam. Myrte is beautiful, with an Hispanic complexion and deep black hair. Liam is darker, and almost bald.

I can tell Myrte is getting a little crush on Rory. The next time I see her ogle him, I say, "Nice try, Myrte, but he's taken. He has a wife and four kids back home in District 10."

Myrte blushes and looks down. I feel a little guilty. "Hey, it's OK. I was really just teasing you."

She smiles. "I think we'll make a good team. Alliance?"

Rory and I nodded. "Alliance." This was good. We were in with the Careers. They were the ones who had the most training and skills.

Over the next weeks, I all but forgot about the dream-man and my visions. I simply , suddenly, Fantina was telling us, "You better work hard today and tomorrow, because the day after tomorrow is launch, bright and early. So be prepared, and may the odds be ever in your favor!"


	7. Launch

"When the countdown ends, stay there. I'll get what you need," says Myrte.

"Alright," I say, knowing I will get killed in the bloodbath if I tried to get it on my own. "Can I have a bit of whatever poison they have, a bow, arrows, a blaster, and food? I don't care what food."

"Of course." She nods. "And Liam will help me out by protecting me."

Suddenly, a wave of fatigue washes over me. "I'm scared."

"Well, so are we. But you'll do great."

Rory, I notice, looks pale. I say goodnight to Myrte and Liam and pull him aside. "What's the matter?"

"He just stares at me. And I know.

"You've been having dreams. Dreams about a man. And powerful feelings, and constant visions."

"Yes."

"I have too."

Rory takes a step back.

"The same dream? Rose, that's weird!"

"No duh," I say. "But not necessarily the same dream. What did the man in your dream look like?"

"Tall, with wavy longish hair and big teeth, with a bowtie and sometimes a fez. And Amy is with him."

"Whoah. Mine has spiky hair and a trench coat."

"Well, they're never bad dreams. In fact, maybe they'll bring good luck or something. So we should get to sleep."

"OK," I say. We head off to our separate rooms.

Luckily, no dreams come tonight.

The next morning, I am dragged out of bed and put in a silver-gray jumpsuit. I get on the hovercraft, and it takes off. Rory clutches my hand, looking a bit green. He stays like that for the entire ride. WHen we arrive, I am taken to a little room with my launch tube at the other end.

Noba enters the room, along with bikini girl, carpet ninja, and diamond giant. Bikini girl turns out to be Rivera Smith, Diamond Giant is Elle O'Brian, and Carpet Ninja is Just Bob, or so he says. They all embrace me. "Seriously, good luck," whispers Just Bob.

Then it's time to go. I step into the tube. I wave a goodbye, certain I'll never see them again. My platform begins to rise. As my head slowly comes into the arena, I see a blinding light...

* * *

Well, I thought this chapter was pretty good. Be patient and I might tell you what the arena is like...


	8. The Beginning

"60... 59... 58..."

As the countdown starts, I feel a sharp pain. Suddenly, I am drawn into the world, where the man from my dreams waits for me.

We are back on the beach. Again, he murmurs something in my ear, but this time I can hear it.

"I love you."

Our lips meet. My face, which is covered in tears, is pressed against his. I have no control of my body, as it's happening in this dream-world. I feel his hair, spiky without needing any gel. His hands run over my neck, and it feels right.

"45... 44... 43..."

The kiss grows more intense. But just then, I hear a whooshing, grinding noise. I break from him and turn around. The blue box behind us is disappearing as the tears flow down my face.

"21... 20... 19..."

I struggle to pull myself back to the real world before the Games begin. In the dream world, I am crying and shattered as I walk back to my mum, old boyfriend, and dad, hand in hand with the man.

"12... 11... 10..."

The vision begins to fade as the countdown grows louder.

"5... 4... 3... 2..."

This is for you, my sweet Jack. And for Will and John, for Ella, Samantha, Martha, and Julia.

And Amy.

"One! Let the 100th Annual Hunger Games begin!"

I look around, sizing up the arena for the first time. We are in literally a concrete jungle- or playground- with real jungle around it. The Cornucopia is something like an igloo, made of concrete. I see Myrte in there, darting from side to side, sustaining only minor injuries. The cannon booms again and again.

Boom.

Boom.

Boom.

I count nine shots in all.

No one has noticed me, so I slowly creep around the ring to Rory. As I reach him, a spear comes whipping towards us. I grab Rory and throw him to the ground, hitting the dirt beside him. It clears us by a good three feet. "That was close," he says.

At that moment, I see Myrte and Liam coming towards us. She tosses me the blaster. I put the strap around my neck and take aim at the male tribute from District 5, who is pursuing Myrte and Liam. I pull the trigger. He is instantly vaporized.

I stand there in shock.

Did I really just kill someone? In cold blood?

_It was in self-preservation, _I tell myself. _And this_ is_ the Hunger Games. Nothing to worry about._

I manage to shake it off as Liam hands me a pack of food, a pouch of poisonous powder, a bow, and a quiver of arrows, and we take off into the woods.

Rory pulls out an old-fashioned shield from the pack Myrte gave him. "I'll take rear guard!" he says, strapping the shield to his back. An arrow comes towards us, but Rory easily deflects it. I drop back and walk right in front of him.

I don't like killing people, but I'm the one with the best weapon and the knowledge of how to shoot (I don't know why or how I learned to shoot, but I do know I was a natural even at the very beginning of training), so I volunteer to be our gunwoman.

I vaporize two more tributes, the females from Districts 9 and 6, before we decide to stop. I collapse near a small brook, exhausted. Soon, though, I begin to carry out my plan. I take an arrow, dip it in the stream, and then dip it in my pouch of poisonous powder. I lay it on a rock to dry, and do my own remaining arrows and everyone else's.

I hear a noise from behind us. I hiss, "On your guard!"

Out of the bushes come the girl from District 8 and the boy from District 11, with their hands up. "Don't shoot!"


	9. Alliances

Ages:

Rose: 25

Rory: 26

Myrte: 23

Liam: 24

Carra: 19

Rick: 21

* * *

"So, what are your names?" I ask the tributes from 8 and 11.

The girl from 8 introduces herself as Carra, and the boy from 11 is revealed to be Leo.

"So, there's something on my mind- if you are so young, you must have been only kids yourselves when you had your kids, right? I mean, Saxon said that only parents of kids over 8 would be reaped," says Rory.

"Well, you see, since my older brother works on the freight trains that go between districts, shipping District 11's produce around Panem. That's how he met Carra's older sister, and they got married and had a son. When Carra's sister got reaped, I saw it on TV. I saw Carra volunteer. You see, Carra and I saw each other a lot because of our siblings' marriage, and we were kinda dating. So naturally, when my brother got reaped, I volunteered so I could be with her and protect her. So here we are," says Rick.

"Wow," says Liam.

We sit in silence for a moment.

Myrte speaks up. "Do you want to join our alliance?"

I look at her in surprise.

"Sure!" says Carra enthusiastically.

"I'm in if you are!" teases Rick. "But seriously, thanks."

"OK! You're in!" says Rory. "Now let's have some sleep. Myrte, will you guard with me?"

"Um, sure!"

"Great!" I say. "Let's all turn in."

"Wait!" says Liam. "We never told you our names! I'm Liam, District 2."

"Myrte, District 2."

"I'm Rose, District 10."

"Rory, District 10."

We all shake hands. I snuggle against Myrte and Carra for warmth, and we fall asleep.


	10. Deaths and Happiness

I wake up to the sound of lasers.

"What the-" says Rick.

Carra jumps up and grabs her sack of poison arrows. She notches her bow and aims into the woods. The tributes from District 12 and the girl from District 11 come through the stand of trees.

Carra fires into the trees, killing the boy from District 12. The two girls point their guns at us. The District 11 girl fires, hitting Rick.

Before I have a chance to react, I hear a wheezing noise and a light through the trees...

* * *

Sorry this is so short, but I love cliffhangers!


	11. Happier than Ever I mean EVER

Behind me, the blue light grows brighter and dimmer by turn. My head begins to hurt again, as the two attacking girls run away in fear. A blue box appears slowly below the light. I turn in shock.

The door opens.

It's the man from my dream.

Tears begin to flow thickly down my face. Through my tears, I see him grinning. Images flow through my head, from the cat-run hospital filled with gruesome diseases, to the giant pit with the hellish monster, to... to...

The beach.

That's when I really start to cry, as old sadnesses resurface along with my new tears. Saying my goodbyes, and him never being able to finish his. I sob woefully.

I black out.

I wake up on the ground, with my head in Rory's hands. Rory is staring at the man, who has a rueful, yet utterly joyful, grin on his face. He is slowly shaking his head.

"Oh, Rose. Rose Tyler."

"Doctor! Oh, my god! DOCTOR!" I scream.

My feet fly over the ground, only seeing him. He is running too, with the biggest smile I ever remember from him on his face. Rory is whooping and cheering as he watches us reunite.

We collide with a vengeance.

I hold him tight, and he murmurs into my hair.

"Rose. Oh, Rose. I thought you were gone forever."

"It's a hole gone from my life now you're here."

"Rose, I love you."

I step back.

"Oh, Doctor!"

"More than words can say. You are my ever-faithful companion, my best friend."

Inwardly, I sigh. I should have known. I love him as a friend also, but sometimes it can feel like more.

I step into the TARDIS, once again awed by the sheer _size_ of it. Rory follows, slapping one of the pillars, proclaiming "she's strong as ever!" He then turns to the Doctor.

"Doctor."

"Rory."

They regard each other in silence for a minute.

"Oh, c'mere!" says the Doctor. They embrace, slapping each other's backs.

I hear a noise at the door. Myrte, Liam, and Carra enter with Rick's stunned by the "it's bigger on the inside" effect, they recover surprisingly quickly and get to work, laying him on a bed in a spare room. The Doctor comes over to examine him.

"Dead."

"Can you-" I start.

"Yes. But it would be a lot of work... and at a cost."

"What cost?"

"A regeneration."

Myrte looks confused, as do Liam and Carra. But I gasp.

"Why?"

"My regeneration energy, in emergencies, can be used on someone else. But it counts as a full regeneration, so I lose it forever."

"Do it," says Rory. He is pale but very determined-looking.

The Doctor springs into action. "Rory, that metal plate! Rose, those wires! Set them up like this, this, and this..."

In about 5 minutes, we have it set up. The wire is in pieces and connected all over Rick's body. The other ends are at a metal plate.

The Doctor places his hands on the plate.

"3-2-1..."

A blinding flash of light.

A scream of pain.

"DOCTOR!"

* * *

I literally choked up while writing this. I love them together. And... with the love confession:

DID YOU SERIOUSLY THINK THEY WERE GOING TO KISS SO EARLY?!

Anyway, there will be plenty of shipping in the next chapters.

I promise.

R&R!


	12. Glad to be Back

Please let me know if any character is OOC, I really want to become better at this.

* * *

As the light fades, I see Rick stirring and moaning. Carra rushes to his side. "Rick! Rick!" I, however, approach the white-faced man who is gasping and white-faced on the floor. I take his hand. "You OK, mate?"

"R- Ro-"

"It's OK. You don't need to talk-"

"Don't need to talk? Of course I need to talk! We just brought a man back from the dead, Rose, that's serious business!"

"You're one to talk! Who proposed this, directed me to wire him in like this-and-that, volunteered to GIVE UP A LIFE for this, huh? Who was that? YOU-"

"Rose," whispered Liam.

"Don't get me started on YOU! You just come blundering in here, NO idea what's going on, what you're getting into-"

My words are cut short as the Doctor places his arms around me. "We're glad to have you back, Rose," he murmurs. Suddenly, fatigue washes over me all over again, and I start crying. "So am I. Oh, so am I." The last thing I remember is him placing a little kiss on my forehead, then it all goes gray.

* * *

I know this is a shortie but I really thought this would flop if I extended it. I will try to update soon.


	13. Home Again, Home Again, Firey Fire

Rick is sitting up on a hospital bed, still weak from being brought back to life. Carra sits in an armchair near him. Myrte is staring at the wall. Liam and Rory are asleep on the floor. And the Doctor is sitting on the couch, effectively acting as a chair back for me. I am nestled into him, my head in the crook of his neck.

A few hours earlier, I had gone exploring and discovered a little secluded room way in the back of the TARDIS. I rushed out to the Doctor.

"I found a nice little room way in the back! It has, like, really comfortable furniture! And ambient lighting!"

"Yes, I set it up just for us."

"What are you trying to imply?"

We waited for a moment for him to get it.

"Oh, no! I meant for all 7 of us! While we travel back to your District to get your significant others!"

"Ohhhhh".

So now here we all are, in this room, watching this old Gallifreyan television. I am skeptical at first, because it just looks like a hunk of rock, but it turns out it has amazing capabilities.

It can stream shows, the Doctor explains, from "Anywhere in the universe, or any other one, parallel or otherwise, which may or may not exist", talking as usual at 100 miles a minute.

I smile and lean farther into the couch, watching the hunk of rock with absent-minded attention. My main focus, however, is on the other people in the room, the ones I don't know as well. Carra and Rick are now softly talking and laughing. Myrte is watching the TV now, and Liam is slowly stirring. I can't help but notice how beautiful each one is at the moment.

Carra is lightly tanned and shapely, with smooth, curly brown hair down to her shoulders. Rick looks somewhat like the Doctor, with spiky brown hair. Myrte has olive skin and jet-black, straight hair down to her waist. Liam has cropped black hair.

The TV show ends, and the Doctor turns off the TV, just as I hear the sound of the TARDIS materializing somewhere.

The Doctor looks at me and smiles. "Here we are!"

"You'll get to see Amy and Jack again too!" I say.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Jack is my husband."

The Doctor's face dims a little at this statement, but brightens again. "Any kids?"

"Yes! Jack and I have 9-year-old twin boys, and Amy and Rory have four daughters."

"Brilliant!"

We just stand there for a moment.

"Well, let's get going!" cries the Doctor. "ALLONS-Y!"

I grin. And step out the doors.

To a world in flames.

* * *

I scream. "My home!"

"The Doctor rushes back inside, and comes out a minute later with an old fashioned water hose and a pile of gas masks. He hands out the masks.

I move to put one on, looking up at him questioningly.

"Are you my m-"

"Rose! No time for this! Get going!"

"Ok, Ok!"

I put on the mask, while he sets up the hose and sprays the fire with it, to no effect.

"It's no use!" screams Carra. "We've got to get out!"

"No! Amy! Jack! My kids!" screams Rory.

Tears running down my face, I shove him back inside.

We are rushing back into the TARDIS when I hear something. A scream.

I run towards it.

I feel someone grab my hand. "Rose! It's no use!" screams Rick.

I struggle free and continue on. When I reach the source of the piercing noise, my heart almost stops.

It's Amy.

She is standing there, looking shellshocked, with several indistinct figures around her. As I draw closer, I realize the figures are John, Will, Samantha, Martha, Ella, and Julia. "My children!"

"Mommy!"

Will and John run into my arms.

Amy is walking towards me, daughters in tow. She silently embraces me, and we run for the TARDIS. Everything feels dreamlike. However, I am snapped back to reality when I realize our way is blocked.

By fire.


	14. Rescue

In the middle of my freaking out, I hear a noise from up above. I look up and see not my imminent death, but rather... a toy helicopter?! I must be delusional.

A rope drops down from it. It has a note. "Rose, if you are reading this, grab on. This little baby is Time Lord technology. It will hold you up..."

I grab on to Will, John, and Martha. Amy grabs Samantha, Ella, and Julia. We hold the rope as we are lifted into the air.

As we get closer to the TARDIS, we see the Doctor standing in the doorway, with a maniacal grin on his face, controlling the helicopter. He brings it in, but forgets to stop it. Amy and the kids fall off, but, just my luck, I am swung into the Doctor and we land in a heap.

"Get off of me!" he says.

"Well you were the one whose effing helicopter knocked me into you!"

I stand up in fake indignation. As I stomp off, I realize something.

Amy is still standing there.

Staring at me.


	15. Starting to Explain

Amy, Rory, Myrte, Liam, Rick, Carra, the Doctor, and I sit around a table in a conference room the TARDIS has conjured up for us. No one looks happy.

"What happened to Jack?" I ask a still-smoke-blackened Amy.

She shakes her head. "He was trying to save the mayor's young daughter from the fire, and he was killed by the house collapsing. I pulled her out, but she died soon after from the smoke." I now notice she has been crying.

I sit there in shock. Jack. My Jack. Loving, handsome, at first a con man but now (mostly) honest, brave, and a major ladies m- never mind that.

He is dead.

The Doctor puts his arms around me, but I push them away. I gather up Will and John, my dear boys, and walk out of the room crying. I search and search until I find a bedroom perfect for my family- a queen bed for me, and twin beds for the boys. Connected to two bathrooms. Spacious. I collapse on my bed and start to sob uncontrollably.

Will comes up to me, and silently nestles into me. John comes up on the other side, and we just stay on the bed, quietly mourning. After a while, we hear talking from the conference room.

"I have some questions to ask," says Carra. "Yeah," says Myrte. "Like what the HELL is this all about?" says Liam.

"Calm down! I can explain-"

"Sure you can, _Doctor. _But what about explaining about how you fricking BROUGHT RICK BACK FROM THE DEAD? And how Rose and Rory seem to know you already?!" screams Liam.

"Will, John, stay here," I say. I get up off the bed, dry my face, and walk back down the hall, trying not to think of the fact that this would be so much easier if Jack were with me. I arrive in the conference room.

The Doctor looks concerned. "Rose? Are you all right?"

"I'm f- well- no. But I think I can explain what's going on here."

"Try." says Carra.

"Alright, I will."

Rick's face perks with interest. Carra smiles. Myrte picks her head off the table. And Liam stays expressionless, as always.

"Alright. Let's start with the Doctor. He is a Time Lord. Time Lords are an ancient race, originating on the planet Gallifrey. Time Lords have two hearts and can regenerate a total of 12 times. They change their appearance every time."

"Even if I do believe that, how am I expected to believe that he can, like, time travel and stuff?" asks Myrte.

This is going to be a looonnnggg night.


End file.
